Nothing I Have Ever Known
by Sunkisst Felicitations
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipettes are about 13/14 and are going to high school. Alvin has recently developed feelings for Brittany, but can't have her, for she has someone else. Will he ever have the guts to tell her how he really feels? A/B
1. Admitting It

**Alvin & Brittany: Nothing I Have Ever Known**

Chapter 1: Admitting It

* * *

Sunday Night, 8:35 pm

"Alvin? What are you doing? Your supposed to be studying for the science test tomorrow," Simon's nagging voice repeated as Alvin lay on his bed with his laptop, with a load of internet tabs open, and of course MSN Messenger. He was talking to random people who he knew at school who thought of him as their friend…so there was a lot of random people to talk too.

"Me? Studying? Yeah right…" Alvin replied smugly without looking from his laptop screen. He felt an unusual rush of excitement as he saw a small pink box in the corner appear saying 'Brittany has just signed in'. Alvin instantly clicked it and started a conversation with her.

They had been getting on surprisingly well recently, and since he had turned 14, Alvin had found himself with a strange attraction to her. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach whenever she looked his way or when they made eye contact, and he always got excited whenever she signed onto MSN so he could talk to her in private. She always seemed happy to talk to him too.

"Well whatever…not my fault if you fail," Simon replied in an annoyed tone. He had given up trying to persuade Alvin into anything that involved education. "Couldn't care less," Alvin said in a dismissive, somewhat harsh tone, still not looking away from his laptop screen, discussing the concert on Wednesday night with Brittany. Alvin and Brittany were doing a duet together as a special, to raise money for charity. Alvin loved doing duets with Brittany, so he was greatly looking forward to Wednesday, and was pleased to know that she was too.

Theodore entered the room with a batch of brownies. Alvin could smell them and looked over at his youngest brother. "Mmm…brownies," he murmured. Theodore offered him one, and then offered Simon one. "Not right now Theodore, I'm trying to study," Simon said. "Oh okay. Sorry Simon," Theodore said quietly, sitting on his own bed. Alvin rolled his eyes at his studying-obsessed brother, who has his face buried in-between the pages of some math book.

"What are you doing Alvin?" Theodore said, stuffing 4 brownies in his mouth all at once. "That's none of your business," Alvin said sternly, his face falling when Brittany said she had to leave. At first he considered begging her to stay, so she'd take it as a joke…but decided it'd be wiser not too. After she had signed out, he signed out and closed down the laptop.

"You were talking to Brittany, weren't you?" Theodore said with a daring smirk. Alvin felt himself flush and glared defensively. "Maybe I was…what's it to you?!" he demanded. Theodore couldn't help but chuckle. "Alvin, your feelings for Brittany have been pretty obvious recently," Simon said from inside his book.

Alvin felt his face go even hotter. "Feelings?! For _Brittany Miller_?! As in the Chipette who I've been at war with for so many years! Gimme a break guys…gimme some credit! I'd never like-" "You're a terrible liar Alvin," Simon interrupted. Alvin groaned with frustration and grabbed a pillow, wrapping it around his head to block out their accusations. It was childish, but effective. At least, for a few minutes before Simon successfully managed to pull the pillow from Alvin's tight grasp.

"Why don't you just admit it Alvin? We've seen how you act around her nowadays. We're not stupid," Simon said in a calm voice. Alvin placed his hands firmly on his face, groaning in defeat. "All right! I'll admit it. Maybe I _do_ have a sorta…just a tiny little…_crush_ on Brittany Miller…ya happy?!" he shouted, folding his arms across his chest in a childish manner.

"Very," said Simon with a triumphant grin. Theodore cheered. "When are you gonna ask her out?" he said. Alvin was taken aback. "I can't ask her out!" "Why not?" "Because I have no idea how she feels about me. I wouldn't be able to stand being rejected…I don't even know if she's single or not!" "Then give it more time," Simon said calmly. "Don't rush anything, girls hate that."

"Time to go to sleep boys," Dave called from downstairs. "Yes Dave," the boys all said together out of old habit, slipped into their pyjamas and got ready for bed.

Alvin lay in his bed; still awake long after his brothers had gone to sleep. After admitting his new feelings for Brittany, he couldn't get her out of his head. How would he be able to face her tomorrow when actually knowing how he felt about her? After so many years being her best friend and arch rival…it seemed almost impossible.

He fell asleep, and dreamt about her all night.

* * *

**I will write the 2nd chapter ASAP! Sorry this one really isn't that good...I promise it will get better though!**

**...I hope. o.O; **

**I own nothing. All events in this story are completely fictional.**

**I just wanted to write an AlvxBritt fic about when they first got together. xD**

**Thanks for reading!**

** Sunkisst Felicitations**


	2. Bad Day

Chapter 2: Bad Day

* * *

Monday Morning, 9:15 am

"Look, there she is Alvin!" Simon exclaimed as the boys entered the school. He was pointing at Brittany who was standing at the lockers. Hers was wide open for it had a mirror inside, and she was doing her hair up.

"Go on Alvin! Go talk to her," Simon urged.

"Uhh…I'm not so sure about this…"

"Where's the self-esteem gone? You're the flirt out of the three of us…chatting up girls is one of the things your best at!"

"Well…yeah…but Simon, those were mostly fans who I found attractive. And ones who found _me_ attractive…like everyone does," he said with a cool grin. "But Brittany isn't a fan! She's my best friend, and has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. When we're not getting along, we're halfway down each other's throats, arguing and betting against each other and feuding. How the hell do you expect me to just walk up to her and tell her how I feel?"

"Who says you just walk up to her and tell her how you feel? Just act natural Alvin. When you realise you have certain feelings for someone, it's best to spend as much time with them as possible without being obvious. Get to know them on a slightly more…personal level," Simon explained. Alvin stared.

"Since when have you been a love expert?"

"That is…none of your business…for now. Now get your ass over there and talk to Brittany!"

"But-…"

" Alvin, if you don't talk to her now, you know you'll be trying to avoid her all day. Act like it's any other day."

"But it's _not_ 'any other day' Simon, which makes it so difficult!"

"I said act like it's any other day. C'mon Alvin…if you don't talk to her now, you'll never get around to it. I know you. Now go on! Ask her if she's single or not. She's your best friend…what have you got to lose?"

"My pride, my dignity…an actual proper chance of being with the only girl I've ever really wanted to be with…and my reputation if anyone else finds out about be getting rejected which I probably will! This is Brittany we're talking about, and-"

"Okay okay, you'd made your point. But what if you don't lose any of that and you _don't_ get rejected?"

"But what if I do?"

"But…what if you don't? You gotta take risks for the things you care about."

"Hmph…okay…fine. I'll do it…I'll talk to her," Alvin said reluctantly.

"Good for you Alvin! And good luck," said Theodore. "Well, Ellie will be waiting for me in the cafeteria. Gotta go!"

"Bye Theodore," said Alvin and Simon. "Well Alvin…I have some studying to do. Jeanette will be waiting for me in the library. See ya," said Simon.

"Later," said Alvin as he watched Simon walk away. He looked back towards Brittany, who was still in front of her locker, applying make-up. He began sweating as his heart began fluttering like a trapped hummingbird. He swallowed, and began walking towards her.

The Chipette turned around and smiled when she saw him approaching. "Morning Alvin," she greeted as she put her make-up away. "Hey," replied the nervous Chipmunk, automatically returning the friendly smile. It felt so natural and easy to him, to smile at Brittany like this. "Uh…look Britt, I uh…I, um…was wondering if…uhm…I…well, uh…" "Have you studied for the science test?" Brittany suddenly asked, not really paying attention to Alvin's nervous mumbling. Alvin was somewhat speechless from confusion for a moment, before shaking his head and leaning against his locker with a casual smirk.

"Me? Study? That'll be the day," he chuckled. Brittany rolled her eyes and shook her head with playful disapproval. "Yeah, that _will_ be the day. Don't you ever study for anything?" "Uh…nope. I have no need too. I never plan on being a scientist or anything that 'education' can bring me. My career's set." "Oh really? And what career would that be?" Brittany asked, even though she knew the answer. "Famous rockstar, of course!" Alvin exclaimed with a grin. "So, I don't need school. For as long as I've been singing I've not needed school!"

"Well…there's nothing wrong with being at least a little bit smart," Brittany teased. "What's the point in being smart when you have looks, vocal and music talent and ambition?" Alvin said coolly. Brittany laughed. "True," she said, before looking at her watch. "Oh…well I gotta go. I have someone waiting for me before the bell goes. I'll see you in science Alvin!" Alvin cringed. "Ugh…science," he said with an exaggerated shudder, making Brittany laugh. "Good luck on that test by the way," she said playfully. "Yeah, same to you. See ya," Alvin replied in the same playful tone.

"Damn…" he muttered as soon as she had turned the corner. He sighed and headed outside to hang out with some friends. Well, a lot of friends. But he found it hard to stay focused. All he could think about was Brittany. It was pathetic and weird…but true.

-

The bell rang, and Alvin began heading to his science class with heavy reluctance. "We just have to have science first period, don't we?" he grumbled to himself. He really wasn't in the mood for a test. Then again…when was he in the mood for a school test?

As he was walking down the science hall, he suddenly spotted Brittany about to enter. His smile disappeared as quickly as it had appeared when he saw Joey McCartney with her…holding her hand. Silently and uselessly, Alvin begged it to just be a friendly gesture or an unwanted flirt…but Joey leaned down and pecked the blushing Chipette on the cheek and then on the neck. "Good luck with the test Brit. Love you," he said, smiling. "Thanks Joey…love you too," Brittany replied with a giggle. Alvin felt himself die a little inside.

"Oh…hi Alvin," Brittany said suddenly, noticing him standing there staring. He shook his head quickly and forced a smile. "Hi," he said, before hurrying into class to his desk. He sat awkwardly in his seat and placed his face in his hands, groaning. By the time he had removed his hands from his face, his test paper was lying on his desk. He felt so frustrated and upset, he wanted to cry. Something that was rare for the proud teenager. Cupping his jaw in his palm and sighing, Alvin prepared to fail yet another test.

"So Alvin…how did you think you did? Terribly, as per usual?" Simon taunted after the class had handed their test papers back to the teacher. Alvin shot Simon a poisonous glare, which took Simon by surprise. "I'm really, _really_ not in the mood right now Simon," he said in a low voice. "Did something go wrong with Brittany?" Simon asked, dreading Alvin's answer. "Well Simon, if you must know, my life is officially a complete waste. I'll tell you about it after school, I'm not in the mood for talking…" he said angrily, standing up and hurrying towards the door a second after the bell went, wanting to get to his next class so that school would get by as quickly as possible.

Of course it didn't. The day dragged on, and school was as boring as usual. Alvin didn't really interact with other people as much as he would've liked too. He successfully managed to avoid Brittany all day though.

-

**Chapter 2 re-sent.**

**Yet another crap chapter...I'm sorry xD**

**But I am now on my Easter hols, so I shall be able to write alot more :D yay **


	3. Disbelief

Chapter 3: Disbelief

* * *

Monday Afternoon, 3:45 pm

Alvin sighed as he walked out of the school entrance with his hands in his jean pockets, his head drooping sadly as he thought about Brittany. Why couldn't he just forget about her, remove her from his mind…stop liking her in this way?! It was so…unnatural. She was his best friend…they were never meant to be…were they? Brittany seemed pretty wrapped up with this Joey guy, so obviously not.

"Great…finally I've found someone who I want more than any other girl I've had; and she's taken! My life sucks…" he muttered grumpily. As he kicked a can lying on the sidewalk, he heard Brittany calling him. "Alvin! Hey Alvin, wait up!" she shouted. He turned around to see her running up to him in a boisterous, somewhat excited manner, wearing a grin to match the energetic way she ran to him. Alvin winced. Why must she torcher him in this way?

"Hey Britt…" he sighed, forcing a small smile. Brittany walked beside him, panting a little. She removed her jacket to tie it around her waist, allowing Alvin to get a better look at her torso. He couldn't help but notice how nicely curved her body had gotten. Adolescence was being kind to her physically. He then looked away and stared at the fence they were walking beside, tracing his finger along the top.

"Is something wrong? Your awfully quiet this afternoon," Brittany commented. Alvin slowly turned his head to face her again, sighing when he saw her concerned expression. "It's nothing…the test was hard on me, and…it's just been a long die," he said; only telling half the truth. Knowing she was happy with someone else; he'd never be able to tell her his true feelings now.

"I know you better than that, Alvin. There's something else, isn't there? C'mon, spit it out. I'm your best friend, I deserve to know," Brittany urged him to tell her. But he simply couldn't, even though he found himself really wanting too. "Oh, like you tell me everything!" he exclaimed suddenly, turning bitter. He couldn't help it. He was a teenage boy at the peak of his changes and had a lot on his plate right now and Brittany was completely oblivious to how much she was hurting him.

"What do you mean?!" she demanded, determined to stand her ground as long as Alvin was being difficult. "I saw you with that Joey guy! Isn't he, like…16 or something? How long has that been going on for? And why didn't you tell me anything about it? I may be just a guy but I still have a right to know!" he said angrily.

"You know your not 'just a guy' Alvin, you'll never be that to me," Brittany said. _Even though I already am,_ thought Alvin sadly. "You're my best friend…and I guess you do have a right to know, but…I don't see why it should interest you so much. What's my love life got to do with you??" "It has almost everything to do with me! You just said it yourself; I'm your best friend; I have a right to know these things. Especially when this guy is a 16-year old pervert!" "…What?!" "Haven't you heard the rumours, Britt? Joey is very well known for only having one thing on his mind, and always dates girls about 3 years younger than him so he can get…that thing!" Alvin said, almost desperately.

"I don't care about the rumours Alvin. I know Joey cares for me, and that he'd never do anything to hurt me. He tells me all the time," Brittany said calmly, although she was started to lose her patience with Alvin, as usual. "You obviously don't understand boys that well," Alvin murmured, knowing that he himself cared more for Brittany than any other boy could. He had been through so much with her through all these years.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Brittany demanded, her patience slipping away more and more. "Look, it doesn't matter. I'm happy for you. I just care. Sorry for caring.." Alvin mumbled, before jumping over the fence and running over a couple of lawns before reaching his front door. It had been lucky they had been walking down his road. Brittany watched him in disbelief, wondering why he was acting like this all of a sudden.

-

"Alvin, there you are!" shouted Theodore as he and Simon walked into the bedroom. Alvin was lying on his bed with his laptop, but was refusing to go on MSN. "Hey guys," he said, browsing through some fan art of himself. "Tell me what's wrong," said Simon, although he could guess easily. Alvin sighed.

"She's taken…" he said. Simon and Theodore gasped. "By who?!" Theodore said. "Bt Joey McCartney," Alvin grumbled angrily. "Isn't he 16 or something?" said Simon. "Yes he is. And he's well known for dating young girls for one thing only. He's going to hurt Brittany, I know it!" Alvin cried. "Why didn't you try talking her out of it? No…that would be too obvious, and knowing Brittany; she'd think you'd be 'offending her judgement' or something. Did you tell her how you feel?" "No. I couldn't do it. And now I'm glad she doesn't know. She's very happy with someone else," Alvin said sadly.

Simon and Theodore wanted to talk him out of this sudden giving up attitude, but knew it'd just be a waste of time. Even though they hated seeing their brother so upset. "Things might change for the better, Alvin. They usually do. You'll see," said Theodore, walking up to the side of Alvin's bed and resting his hand on Alvin's shoulder. "I doubt it…" Alvin sighed, closing down his laptop. "I'm gunna go take a walk. Maybe some fresh air will clear my head a little. I am feeling so confused and irritated right now, I could explode," he said, standing up and hopping off the bed.

"Okay Alvin. Hope you do clear your head," said Simon, as Alvin walked out the door and hurried downstairs. "I'm going out Dave," he said as he walked into the living room. Dave was sitting in an armchair reading the newspaper. "Okay Alvin. But be back for dinner. 6 o'clock sharp," Dave said. "Yes Dave," sighed Alvin, and went out.

-

"Brittany!" Simon gasped, as he opened the door and saw Brittany standing on the doorstep. "Hey Simon," she said with a smile. "I was wondering if Alvin is available. I really need to talk to him. He was such a jerk earlier-" "You missed him. He just went out for a walk," said Simon. "Oh. Damn…" muttered Brittany. "Do you know where he's gone?" "Out to clear his head." "Oh? Why?" Simon sighed. "Come inside Brittany. I've got something to tell you, even though Alvin was supposed to yesterday," he said as she walked into the hall.

"Nice one Simon! Yeah, sure…Alvin Seville; the Chipmunk who is both my best friend AND worst enemy who I've been feuding with for so many years _has a crush on me_. I don't even know why you'd want to make a joke about that!" Brittany laughed. "Uh…he's not joking Brittany. Alvin _does_ have a crush on you," said Theodore. Brittany laughed again. "Sorry, I don't believe it. We've had moments in the past…but Alvin having a crush on me is something that'll simply never happen," she said. "Even though it already has," sighed an irritated Simon. "I've had enough of this. I need to meet someone somewhere. Bye boys," said Brittany, storming out of the house.

-

"You told here?!" Alvin gasped after he had returned home and Simon and Theodore had told him what had happened. "Yes, because we knew you never would," said Theodore.

"Oh…my life is officially over! What did she say?"

"She didn't believe us…"

"What?"

"She didn't believe us!"

"What was her exact reaction?"

"She laughed and refused to believe it."

"Oh. Good."

"Good?! Alvin, how the hell is that 'good'? I thought you wanted Brittany."

"Well…I do. But as long as she's with a guy, I can't have Brittany."

"I see you've successfully cleared your head. It's now emptier than usual!"

"Oh, I don't need this right now Simon. Look, Brittany's happy with another guy, so she's no longer my business; love-wise. So I'll not make her my business. For now."

"For now?"

"Look, she's with Joey McCartney…he's bound to hurt her or something. And as long as I'm around, I won't let him!"

-

**Yes! At last, chapter 3 xD**

**Hope y'all enjoyed this one!**

**Chapter 4 will come ASAP. I got a lot of free time on my hands now.**


	4. Young and Dumb

Chapter 4: Young and Dumb

* * *

Tuesday Morning, 11:15 am

It was break time, and Alvin was putting his sports kit in his locker after 2 tough periods of PE. As he took his cap off to wipe sweat from his forehead, Brittany called him and ran up to him. Alvin turned to look at her as she stood next to him, somewhat out of breath. He placed his cap back on and smiled weakly at her.

"Alvin…I need to talk to you," she said, panting a little. "I know…let me talk. Look Brittany, I'm sorry I was such a jerk yesterday," Alvin said, sounding like he meant it, because he really did. Brittany stared. "Alvin Seville…are you _apologizing without being asked??_" she gasped. Alvin rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Looks like it. But I can explain. I really do care, and I've not heard the nicest things about…Joey," he said, forcing the name out like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Brittany sighed. "I know. I understand. But, maybe if you got to know him-" "Uh…no thanks," Alvin cut her off. "I've learnt to trust your judgement. Trust me," he said with a wink. Brittany chuckled. She got that a lot these days. "So, uh…I was wondering…this Saturday; Joey's having a pool party. No special occasion or anything, he just got a brand new awesome pool, and wants to invite a lot of people. And I was wondering if…you'd like to come?" she said with a polite smile.

Alvin looked towards his locker. "Hmmm…" he murmured, deep in thought. A pool party, huh? He loved parties, and he loved pools…and somewhere in his teenage boy head knew this was his chance to see Brittany in a tight swimsuit! Who cares if it was Joey's party? Like Alvin would talk to him much anyway. He turned to Brittany with a smile, and she returned it eagerly. "Yeah, sure. I'd love to come," he said. "Awesome! No party is complete without you Alvin," she giggled.

Alvin eyed her suspiciously. "You're sounding awfully nice. What happened? Are you sick?" he said in a fake concerned voice. He placed his hand on Brittany's forehead to add a little cruelty to his joke. Brittany grabbed his hand from her forehead and pulled it off angrily. Next thing both of them knew; Brittany was holding Alvin's hand in mid-air. Alvin mentally wished her not to let go, but of course she did, and he dropped his hand to his side, feeling a warm numbness from her touch.

Brittany broke the awkward silence with an annoyed grunt. "Your such a pain, Alvin," she grumbled. Alvin grinned, even though he could still feel her fingers against his skin, and warm butterflies going crazy inside his stomach. "I know. That's what makes me so awesome," he said cockily. Brittany groaned with irritation, and folded her arms across her chest. "Don't make me change my mind about that invitation, Alvin…" she said coldly. Alvin's face fell, and he glared at her. She was getting better at having the last say in battles these days. "Fine. I'm sorry," he grunted in defeat.

Brittany grinned triumphantly. "Good boy," she said in a similar cocky tone to Alvin's, but softened. "I'll see you after school, okay? I've got cheerleading during lunch," she said. Alvin smiled, also softening. "Oh, and tell your brothers about the invitation if they don't already know. Jeanette and Eleanor are coming too." "Okay. See ya," he said as he watched her go. As soon as she was out of sight, he groaned and leaned his face against his locker door. The bell suddenly rang, and he glared at it, as it was the warning for his next class. He had science next as well. And then English. He sighed as he gathered some books and headed to his next class.

"Your score isn't a surprise, Mr. Seville, even though I am disappointed yet again," muttered Mr. Gillespie, the science teacher. A large red 'F' had been stamped on the top of Alvin's paper. This didn't surprise him, but he was still irritated. But he didn't care…science wasn't important to him. He didn't bother reading through the test to see what he got wrong and what he got correct; there was no point. Only half an hour until the period was over.

"So Simon…did you get top marks as usual? A stamp saying 'No. 1 Teacher's Pet' at the top of your paper?" Alvin said to Simon in a mocking voice when the class was finally over. Simon glared at Alvin. "I got one answer wrong, if you must know," he said. Alvin's jaw dropped. "You got one wrong? Wow. That's a first!" teased Alvin. "Well, how much did you get right? One, two? A stamp saying 'Dumbest Kid In The World' at the top of _your_ paper?" said Simon, in an irritated mocking voice. "I can't remember. But I don't care," replied Alvin simply.

Brittany then joined the brothers, and Simon quickly hurried away to his next class. Alvin rolled his eyes at his education-loving brother, and Brittany chuckled.

"Don't bother asking Brittany, I did awfully on the test, obviously. How did you do?"

"Not bad, considering I didn't study much. But science doesn't matter much to me either. What do you have next?"

"English…"

"That sucks. I have Math."

"That sucks _more_."

"Yup. I'll see you after school."

"Yeah, later."

English also dragged on. The teacher was droning on about…well, Alvin wasn't paying enough attention to even know what she was droning on about. The song he and Brittany were singing for the concert was playing over and over in his head. Tomorrow night they would sing together. Alvin loved singing with Brittany, so he couldn't wait.

-

Alvin was waiting outside the school entrance for Brittany. He smiled when he finally saw her coming through the doors, but his smile faded when he saw Joey holding her hand. Why did it have to hurt so much? _Why?_ Alvin suddenly felt angry again. Angry at Brittany, angry at Joey, and most of all; angry at himself for having these feelings for Brittany. Brittany was smiling and laughing, and Joey let go of her hand to wrap his arm around her waist. Alvin couldn't take it anymore. Brittany hadn't seen him, so he decided to walk alone.

As he turned around, he heard his youngest brother calling him. He sighed, but didn't turn around. "Not now Theodore…" he muttered as Theodore walked beside him. "But Alvin…I need your advice," said Theodore, out-of-breath and sounding somewhat desperate. Alvin looked at him. "You want _my_ advice?" he asked, surprised. "Yes. Badly," replied Theodore.

"With what?"

"With…girls."

"Well, you've come to the right Chipmunk. What's up?"

"Well…it's, uh…Eleanor."

"That's no surprise. You and Eleanor were made for each other."

"You really think so?"

"It's obvious, Theodore. I don't see how you could have a problem. She clearly likes you a lot."

"Heh…yeah. Well…the problem is…I want to take her somewhere different. We usually go to the café or the diner, or we cook together. I want to take her somewhere a little more special. A little more fun!"

"I've got the perfect solution. Brittany invited me to Joey's pool party this Saturday. She told me to tell you and Simon about it, for her sisters are coming. What do you say?"

"Oh Alvin, that's perfect! Thanks a lot!"

"No problem."

"Well, Ellie will be waiting for me at her house. She has a special recipe prepared. Tell Dave I won't be home until about 7. Bye Alvin! Thanks again!"

"Sure thing Theo. Later."

Alvin waved to his little brother before turning around, making sure there was no sign of Brittany. He suddenly spotted her standing in front of the school with Joey. They were only talking, but Joey was getting a little close and personal. Alvin quickly turned around and quickened his pace before he got even angrier.

-

"Hey Alvin," said Simon as he walked into the 'den'. Alvin was standing on the couch watching a music channel on TV. Of course it was The Hits with all the latest songs. Alvin was playing air guitar to the electric guitar on TV, and jumped when he heard Simon's voice. "Simon! You broke my concentration," he moaned. Simon sighed.

"You should be practicing on a _real_ electric guitar Alvin," he said simply.

"Well, air guitar is fun too. What's up?"

"I got the invitation from Jeanette."

"Awesome. And?"

"Of course I'm going. A pool party sounds pretty fun. And besides, _someone's_ gotta stick around and make sure you don't get into _too_ much trouble."

"That's what your best at Simon," Alvin sighed.

"I'm surprised your going. I mean…it's _Joey's_ party. Isn't that the last thing you need right now?"

"Well…Brittany invited me especially. How could I say no to her? And think about it, Simon. Joey McCartney; the 16 year old perv and Brittany in a swimsuit…you do the math. As long as Brittany's my friend, I'm not going to let anything happen to her."

"Wow Alvin. You're sounding awfully mature. And that's good of you to look out for Brittany."

"Of course. That girl means the world to me…"

-

Wednesday Night, 6:00 pm

-

Alvin was pacing around backstage, glancing at his watch every few seconds, waiting for Brittany to show up. She wasn't late or anything…he was just eager to sing with her. And for one of the first times in his life, he was nervous about singing with her.

"Hey guys!" Brittany said as she finally showed up. Alvin smiled when he saw her. "Brittany!" he squeaked excitedly, running up to her. She giggled and greeted Alvin with a hug, and he wasted no time in returning the embrace. "You sure seem happy to see me," she laughed as he took a step back. He grinned. "I've been looking forward to this," he said. "Alvin, why didn't you wait for me after school? I thought we were supposed to walk home together," she said, her face hardening to a more serious expression.

"Well, I saw you with Joey coming out the entrance and he seemed pretty wrapped around you, so I didn't want to waste my time waiting for you. And besides, Theodore needed some advice, so I decided to walk home with him," Alvin said, telling as much of the truth as was necessary. Brittany was about to argue when Dave told them to get ready. "The concert starts in ten minutes you guys. And it's a pretty big crowd."

-

Alvin and Brittany took the stage. Alvin was shaking all over and his body was hot, something that hadn't happen in…well, he couldn't remember the last time it had happened for a performance. He couldn't help it though. They were singing a song that broke his heart even more, considering the situation. It was a depressing love song. That was all he needed right now. But at least he could share it with the girl he wanted, but knew he could never have…

"Good evening everyone," he said, adjusting his personal mic as the crowd cheered. "We're going to be singing a song called '3685', originally by _The Spill Canvas_. As you know, it's to raise money for the town hospital. I hope you all enjoy," said Brittany, also adjusting her personal mic.

Alvin cleared his throat as the music started, and began singing.

_My empty promises  
Led to our demise  
And I could never tell you how I really feel  
And for that I eternally apologize_

_I hope you never forget the tapping at your window  
With the harsh cold and the jealousy  
Running through my bones  
We were both selfish, but I think I was more_

Brittany now joined in, their voices rising together in perfect harmony and key with strong emotion.

_I would like to thank you, for showing me  
A part of myself that I have never seen  
Yeah, we were young and dumb, but it still was fun  
And I guess these things just tend to fall apart  
And I hope you feel the same_

_My empty promises  
My empty promises  
Brought us to an end  
I just hurt you and I never looked back  
Now I have no logic to defend_

Now Brittany was singing alone.

_I hope you never forget the tapping at your window  
With the harsh cold and the jealousy  
Running through my bones  
We were both selfish, but I think I was more_

Alvin joined her for the last choruses, the crowd silent as it listened to the heartfelt voices merging together for one of the most emotional songs they had ever sang together.

_I would like to thank you, for showing me  
A part of myself that I have never seen  
Yeah, we were young and dumb, but it still was fun  
And I guess these things just tend to fall apart_

_I would like to thank you, for showing me  
A part of the world that I have never seen  
Yeah, I was young and dumb, but it still was fun  
I'm forever indebted to you  
I hope you feel the same_

The audience went wild with applause. Brittany and Alvin bowed, thanked them for coming, gave a little speech about how important the money was, and exited the stage.

"That was amazing you two!" exclaimed Dave as Alvin and Brittany walked backstage. Both of them walked into a lot of praise from Dave and their siblings.

"Phew…what a concert!" said Alvin, as he and Brittany walked towards their dressing rooms. "You were awesome Alvin!" exclaimed Brittany, smiling. Alvin returned the smile. "So were you. That was a really successful performance. I'm so glad we did that," he sighed. "Me too…" said Brittany. "See you in a few minutes," said Alvin as he entered his dressing room.

He sighed as he sat in his seat in front of the mirror, staring blankly at his reflection. He then breathed onto the mirror so that it left a steam mark, and used his finger to draw a heart and write 'A + B' inside it. He stared at it for a couple of seconds before hearing the door open, and see Brittany walk inside. His face instantly heating up; he quickly wiped it off before Brittany could notice. "Hey Alvin…what was that?" she asked. "Nothing. So…what's up?" said Alvin quickly, smiling innocently. "Oh, I just came in to see if you have any spare change for the vending machine. I'm kinda broke right now…" she said. Alvin rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure," he muttered in an amused voice, hopping off his seat and sticking his hand in his trouser pocket, pulling out a couple of dollars.

"Thanks," said Brittany as he handed them to her. Their fingers brushed together as he gave her the money, and it sent a static-like shock up his arm. It seemed to have the same effect on Brittany. She looked up at Alvin, and saw him staring at her, and she stared back, looking into his sky blue eyes. They were completely alone, and the place was silent. Without thinking, Alvin reached up and stroked her hair back a bit, and she shuddered. Confusion was filling her body, and she stood speechless and almost completely frozen.

"Brittany…" Alvin whispered, as he placed his hand on her cheek. Brittany wanted to pull away, demand why he was doing this all of a sudden…but her feet were glued to the floor. Alvin slowly began leaning his face forward, and Brittany's head was screaming at her to stop him. But her body just wouldn't do what her mind was telling her to do. Without thinking or knowing what she was doing, she slowly began leaning forward, closing her eyes. Alvin felt thrilled as their noses touched. Just a little closer…

_'Your living in a man's world', they tell us. But we ain't gonna buy it! The things they're trying to sell us, now! Cuz we're the girls of rock and roll!_

Brittany's cell ring tone made both her and Alvin jump backwards; the spell they had both been caught in was broken. Alvin fell back heavily with a grunt and Brittany shook her head, quickly grabbing her cell from her purse. She flipped it open, and placed it to her ear, hurrying out of the room. "Hey Joey…" Alvin heard her mutter as she left the room.

He slowly stood up. His heart was hammering inside his chest, his head banging with confusion and disbelief. _Did that really just happen?_ he thought, rubbing his neck angrily. But he realised it had. They had shared a moment…and he realised how close he had been to doing something he had been waiting to do for so long…before Joey had called Brittany on her cell at the worst time imaginable!

"Shit! Shit, shit shit!" he cried, sinking to his knees and burying his face in his hands. This was not the best way to handle the situation…but Alvin was too upset to feel stupid. Too angry to concentrate on anything else. All he wanted to do was sink into the floor and never resurface. Tears poured rapidly from his eyes as he pounded the floor with his fist. Once was enough, for his hand started to throb.

After resurfacing, Alvin cleared his head and wiped away his tears. He was now determined to make some kind of move on Brittany at the pool party. He wasn't giving up. She had almost kissed him back…that meant _something_.

…didn't it?

-

**Sorry this one took so long. I've been pretty lazy with it. . xD**

**But at least it's pretty long. **

**_Huge_ thanks to _'_**_**B-MillerX'**_** for suggesting the song! It was too perfect. :D And check out her fanfics if you haven't already. She writes the best chipmunk fics. Seriously.  
**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review!  
**


	5. Time To Face It

Chapter 5: Time To Face It

* * *

Miller Household; Saturday Evening, 5:15 pm

Brittany was in a bit of an emotional state. She was practically sick from confusion, and felt somewhat torn, and pretty stupid.

It was so clear to her now. How could she have been so blind? She felt like a complete idiot for not realising earlier…for not listening to Simon!

But the main thing that was one her mind was the fact that she had almost kissed him back. Even though she hadn't wanted too…in fact, she didn't even know if she had wanted too or not! Was it just instinct? Or did it mean something?

She sighed as she lay on her bed playing with her phone. She had tried to call Alvin on his cell, but it had been off. She had tried to call the Seville house, but Dave had said Alvin was too sick. He had been off school for the past 2 days, and Brittany knew full well he had been avoiding her.

"Hey Brittany," said Jeanette as she entered Brittany's room. "Hey," Brittany replied, not looking away from her phone.

"Brittany…"

"What is it Jeanette?"

"I uh…I think you should...break up with…with Joey."

"What?!" Brittany demanded, sitting up and placing her hands firmly on her hips, glaring at Jeanette in disbelief.

"I think you should break up with Joey," Jeanette repeated, sighing.

"And why should I do that?"

"He isn't right for you Britt! He doesn't respect you or care for you! But, Alvin…he does…"

"How dare you interfere with my love life?! Are you saying I should dump Joey and go out with…with _Alvin_?"

"I called Simon on his cell, and he told me how much Alvin's been hurting recently! How much it hurts him to even look at you! You've been so oblivious…it's been torturing him Brittany! And now he's too scared to even be near you."

"…"

"Brittany, you need to talk to him. Sort things out properly between you two."

"I don't know Jeanette…"

"What about the pool party? That'd be the perfect opportunity to talk to him."

"I don't even know if he's still coming to the party or not! In fact…I'm pretty certain he isn't."

"Simon managed to talk him into coming."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He called me on my cell. After much effort, Alvin finally agreed to come."

"I don't know whether I should be pleased or not…I don't know if I'm all that ready to face him…it'll be so awkward…"

"I know you'll be able to Brittany. You're the Fighter, remember?"

"But it's Alvin, Jeanette. I've known him longer than any other friend, excluding you and Ellie. We've been through so much…it's just so…weird."

"It is. But you'll work things out. I know you will."

"Thanks..."

-

Meanwhile, at the Seville household…

"Alvin…this hiding is getting ridiculous."

"I don't care."

"Well, it's been pointless. You are going to have a serious talk with Brittany at the pool party. She knows you're coming now. There's no point in making excuses not to go."

"Thank you Simon…"

"Huh?"

"Thanks. For everything. I've been going through such a stupid love crisis and you've been helping me and…supporting me. And we both know I don't deserve it. Thanks, bro."

"Wow. Um…thanks Alvin. And…you're welcome. Come on, let's go have dinner."

The two brothers walked down stairs arm in arm. Alvin was happy he and Simon were getting along so well, but he was so nervous about the party. This was so strange and foreign to him, and he didn't like it one bit. He hadn't seen Brittany since the concert…he had no idea how she'd be with him at the party.

-

9: 15 pm

"Ugh, we're already 15 minutes late Alvin. Hurry up! We need to go pick up Jeanette and Eleanor!" Simon shouted up the stairs.

"I can't find my cap!" Alvin called back as he searched around the room for his signature red cap.

"Why did you take it off in the first place?" shouted Theodore, as he made sure he had everything he needed for swimming.

"I took it off while changing!"

"Have you checked under your bed?"

"A million times!"

"Under the bottom half of your bed…?"

"…found it!"

Simon rolled his eyes and Theodore giggled as Alvin came rushing down the stairs. Alvin chuckled nervously as they exited the house and walked towards the car with Dave. It was then that Alvin realised how soon he'd have to face Brittany, and he began getting really nervous. Dave, Simon and Theodore tried to comfort and reassure him that everything was going to go okay, but Alvin couldn't believe it.

They picked up Jeanette and Eleanor from the Miller house. Brittany was already at the party with Joey. Waiting anxiously.

She was standing beside the giant pool surrounded by many of Joey's friends. A lot of them were older than her, so she felt quite uncomfortable, especially as she was only wearing a pink bikini. Some older boys approached her with flirty manners and perverted eyes, trying to chat her up and ask her out. She rejects them sternly, making it clear she was with Joey. They didn't bother her after that.

"Alright guys, have a good time at the party. If you need anything, just call. I'll be back at 12 to pick you all up," said Dave as he arrived at Joey's house. Alvin, Simon, Jeanette and Eleanor got out of the car and began heading towards the pool.

Jeanette and Eleanor were wearing purple and green swimming costumes. Simon had blue trunks and Alvin had red ones with a yellow 'A' marked on the right thigh. As reluctant as he was to see Brittany, his eyes darted around the area, desperately trying to spot her. He had no idea why, and tried to stop. But couldn't.

At last his eyes found her standing by the edge of the pool. At the exact same time, her eyes found his, and they stared at each other for a moment, before automatically looking away out of embarrassment. Alvin felt his face and body go hot, and began sweating badly. In the corner of his eye he could see her begin to walk towards them, and wanted to disappear. He stared at the ground as Brittany approached them, ignoring everyone around him, ignoring all the action and commotion and excitement that would usually interest and distract him in a heartbeat.

Simon, Theodore, Eleanor and Jeanette had already gone. They had left him alone when Brittany had started walking up to them. Alvin hadn't even noticed.

"Hi Alvin…" Brittany said bravely, rubbing her arm awkwardly.

"Hi…" Alvin replied, still staring at the ground.

"Alvin, look at me. Please."

Alvin sighed and his eyes slowly made their way up Brittany's body and he stopped when his eyes caught hers. His stomach was somersaulting and tying itself in knots and his heart was skipping a beat every few seconds, and he was speechless. She was so beautiful. His emotions were so mixed and messed up, and he felt like he was about to throw up, as he faced the girl he loved.

"We need to talk." Brittany said firmly, reaching out and taking Alvin by the hand.

This took Alvin by surprise, and he felt electrical charges running up and down his arm. He looked at Brittany with a desperate expression, and she felt such strong pity for him. She could only imagine what he had been going through, while she had been so oblivious.

"Is there…anywhere we can go, to…you know…talk in privacy?"

"Let's go up to Joey's room. They'll definitely be no one there because everyone inside the house will either be in the kitchen getting food or in the games room playing on all his electronics."

Alvin swallowed.

"Um…sure."

-

**That's all your getting for now. Sorry. ;D**

**Sorry the chapter is so short. And sorry it took so long. Once again, I got lazy, and I didn't know how to write this chapter. So I decided to skip to the pool party. **

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	6. What I Should've Known All Along

Chapter 6: What I Should've Known All Along

* * *

Brittany dropped Alvin's hand and spun around, frantically searching for Joey. The last thing she wanted was him seeing her going inside his house holding hands with another boy. She saw him in the pool with many of his friends, laughing and splashing about, totally distracted.

"Okay, come on," she said, seizing the opportunity. Alvin grabbed her hand and locked his fingers with hers. She led him around the house to the back door, which led into the lounge, which was deserted. Brittany wasn't joking when she had said the guests would either be in the kitchen or in the games room.

She led him through the hall and up the stairs. Alvin was impressed. Joey's family sure knew how to spend their money.

They were filled with dread as they reached Joey's room. Brittany let out a sigh as she slowly opened the door.

They entered the room in silence. Alvin was sweating with nervousness, his heart racing at a million miles an hour. Brittany closed the door then let go of his hand and sat on the bed, avoiding Alvin's gaze, staring lifelessly at the floor. What now?

Alvin broke the silence. "Okay! I'll just come out and say it if you don't want to make me," he said suddenly, making Brittany jump and snap her head round to look at him. He looked so torn, so desperate, so angered. She felt her heart go cold as she prepared for the truth.

"I like you, Brittany…I like you more than a friend," Alvin blurted out. "I know it's weird and I know it's wrong, and trust me, I really don't want to feel like this…but…you make me feel like no other girl has ever made me felt. I'd do anything for you…"

Brittany was speechless. She had just heard something she had never, ever expected to hear from Alvin. She tapped the space beside her, wanting him to sit next to her on the bed.

Alvin was hesitant at first, but then slowly sat on the bed, burying his face in his hands, sighing hopelessly. He couldn't believe he had just admitted his feelings to her. It had felt so strange saying those words to Brittany. Now she knew, he felt somewhat relieved to get it off his chest. But devastated that he had to tell her. They sat in silence as Alvin waited to see how she took it.

Brittany felt her heart go even colder when she saw how much pain he was in. She moved a little closer to him and placed a comforting, shaky hand on his shoulder, biting her lip. "Alvin…" she whispered. But he wouldn't remove his hands from his face. "Alvin, please…look at me…" she pleaded. He dropped his hands in his lap and turned to look at her, his face emotionless, even though Brittany could spot tears in the corners of his sky blue eyes.

He didn't know how he was supposed to feel in this situation.

Brittany took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Alvin…I'm so sorry…but I'm with Joey, and-"

Suddenly, the door swung open, and Joey entered, followed by a tall black-haired girl who looked about the same age as him. Both of them were laughing…and Joey was holding her hand. Both of them froze and stared at Alvin and Brittany who had already frozen and were staring back.

"Who's that?" Brittany and Joey asked at the same time. Brittany took her hand off Alvin's shoulder and got off the bed, standing up, facing Joey who had dropped the girl's hand.

"This is Alvin; my best friend. Who the hell is that?"

"This is Stephanie…_my_ 'best friend'. What the hell is Allan doing on my bed with you?!"

Of course, Brittany firmly stood her ground.

"His name is Alvin. He's…upset about some stuff. As his best friend, I'm helping him out," she said sternly, bending the truth a little to avoid her and Alvin getting into trouble. "Why the hell are you taking Stephanie into your bedroom, holding her hand?"

Alvin and Stephanie exchanged nervous, confused glances before looking back at Brittany and Joey.

Joey didn't reply. He continued silently fuming at his girlfriend, who silently fumed back.

"Alvin, could you please excuse us for a sec?" Brittany said without taking her angry eyes off Joey. Alvin got off the bed and began heading towards the door. He stopped to bravely plant a kiss on Brittany's cheek, making her break her glare with Joey and stare at him with surprise. Alvin glared at Joey with a 'you-dare-hurt-her-and-I'll-murder-you' look, before exiting the room. Stephanie had already disappeared.

Brittany's cheek had gone warm and tingly after Alvin had kissed it. Her feelings and emotions were such a mess, and as she faced her angry, suspicious boyfriend, she realised how much she wanted Alvin beside her. She suddenly felt so small and defenceless without him.

"You know…you look hot in that tight bikini…" Joey mumbled, changing his tone completely. Brittany stared at him with disgust. "Don't change the subject!" she shouted, folding her arms furiously across her chest. "Now, would you mind telling me why you were bringing Stephanie into your bedroom, holding her hand…while both of you are in nothing but swimming costumes?!"

Alvin sighed as he sat at the top of the staircase, his head resting in his hand. Stephanie had run away to get on with the party. He wished he could just forget about his feelings for Brittany and his longing to have her and could just run downstairs and have fun at the party too.

But then he remembered why he was waiting on the staircase. Brittany was still his best friend (at least…he hoped she was), and he was prepared to offer any help that was needed.

"Yes. I would mind that very much. Come here Brittany. You look so angry. Let me kiss you, I'll make you feel better," said Joey, in a frighteningly calm voice.

Brittany had lost her temper. "I've had enough of this! Either you answer the question, or your dumped!"

Joey paid no attention, and took a step towards Brittany, placing his fingers under chin and pulling her into a forced kiss.

Brittany let out a muffled squeal as she tried to push him off her. But he was strong, and wrapped his arms tightly across her back, securing her body against his. She managed to free her right arm and slowly raised it, swinging it forward and punching Joey across the face. Hard. He fell backwards with a yelp, rubbing his face.

She stood over him triumphantly, panting, her fist hurting from the punch.

"Wow…" Alvin gasped. He had just re-entered the room after knowing he couldn't leave Brittany alone with Joey any longer – and just in time to see her punch him.

Brittany looked at Alvin and blushed, feeling proud of herself. She looked back at Joey, who was getting to his feet.

"You make me sick Joey! I thought you cared about me. You're dumped! I never want to see you again!" she shouted overdramatically, turning and running out of the bedroom, bursting into tears.

"You can go to hell," Alvin said angrily to Joey, before turning and running after Brittany, calling after her as she made her way down the stairs.

She ran into the lounge and sat on the couch, crying into her hands. Alvin ran in after her and sat next to her, placing his hand on her shaking shoulder.

"I know…you told me so, right?" she murmured, managing a weak chuckle.

"I wasn't going to say that," replied Alvin, chuckling a little too. Brittany sighed and continued crying for a couple more minutes, letting all her heartbreak and hurt escape and run down her cheeks.

A couple of minutes later, she stopped crying. "Sorry Alvin…" she said, sniffing and wiping her eyes. Alvin chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I understand completely," he said.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Silence.

"Uh…think we'd better get back to the party?" Alvin suggested, desperate to break the awkward silence.

"No…I want to stay here, where it's quiet. With you," Brittany replied. "I don't feel like going back out there where there's a lot of people."

Alvin sighed. "Me neither. Are you feeling any better now?"

"No…I feel really dumb."

"Well, you shouldn't. You liked the guy a lot…you had no idea he was just using you. As you said, he told you he cared about you, and-"

"No, Alvin. I know all that. What I mean is…" she sighed. "…I feel so dumb, because…I've never realised…"

"Never realised…what?"

"How much I…need you…"

Alvin was speechless. Brittany stared at him, blushing deeply.

"Thanks Alvin. For everything."

"You're welcome…for everything."

Brittany smiled and moved slightly closer to him, awkwardly leaning her head against his shoulder. Alvin wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her close. He wasn't sure what this meant yet, and as Brittany was recovering, he was in no rush to know. But he was thrilled to have her so close to him in this way.

The silence dragged on. Alvin was now leaning against the back of couch, still holding Brittany in one arm. She was awfully quiet. He wondered whether she had gone to sleep or not, and wouldn't talk to her in case she had.

Brittany was awake, and deep in thought. She was thinking about Alvin, and was actually wondering whether she did want him or not. It was such a weird thing to be wondering, and pretty difficult to figure out, because he was her best friend. It was just…weird.

Alvin then began to start stroking her hair. It gave Brittany chills, and she enjoyed it greatly. And suddenly…it all clicked. It was all for-real. He was there and holding her, and he cared. He would do anything for her. And she then actually did realise how much she needed him. She realised what she should've known all along.

She moved back a little so he could remove his arm from her back. She locked her eyes with his, and he stared, surprised and confused. Summoning all her courage, Brittany placed her hand on his cheek, stroking it with her thumb. Alvin's heart leapt into his throat, and he swallowed hard. Was she really about to do what he thought she was about to do? She looked so concentrated, so focused on him.

Next thing he knew, she had leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

Alvin was completely frozen for a few seconds as her mouth lingered on his, wondering if this was actually happening or not. He realised being frozen was a mistake as Brittany began pulling away, so he quickly moved forward to restart the kiss.

Her hands were now wrapped around his neck and he had secured his arms across her back, holding her close to him. He was so happy…he couldn't believe this was actually happening!

Soon Brittany broke the kiss to lean her forehead against his, sighing. Alvin was panting a little…he was still having trouble believing if that had actually happened or not.

"Did that really just happen?" he murmured, wanting to make sure. "It did," Brittany replied, as Alvin removed his arms from around her back to hold her hands.

"I'm sorry Alvin...sorry for not realising earlier. But you're the only one I want now. If you'll still have me," she said with a smile.

Alvin smiled back. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that..." he sighed, pulling her close for another kiss.

Both of them stayed awake for a while, talking and laughing, sharing stories and secrets. It was a bit weird, seeing as they were now a couple, but it felt comfortable, and it felt right. And they were so happy. Neither of them were in a hurry to get back to the party.

-

A Week Later; Sunday Night; 8:30 pm

Alvin was back at the concert, on stage, preparing for his latest song. Dave, his brothers and the chipettes were backstage, watching and waiting eagerly.

"Hey everyone! The song I'm going to sing you tonight is one I wrote for my girlfriend. It's called 'Accidentally In Love'...because that's what we are; acidentally in love," he said with a chuckle. "I hope you all enjoy!"

He began playing his electric guitar as the crowd went silent. From backstage, Brittany was watching, a large grin on her face. She couldn't believe how luck she was.

-

_ So she said, what's the problem baby?  
What's the problem, I don't know  
Well, maybe I'm in love  
Think about it  
Every time I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

_How much longer will it take to cure this?  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love_

_So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out  
__Sunlight__ shimmering love_

_Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love_

_These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no_

_Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I wanna hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love_

_Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher!  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once upon a time in love_

_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love _

_Accidentally_

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally _

_Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter!  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her love_

_I'm in love.._

-

The audience cheered and applaused as Alvin bowed, thanked them all for coming, and exited the stage, walking right into an embrace from Brittany, who enthusiastically kissed his face. "Oh, Alvin! Thank you so much, that was the most amazing song! Oh, I love you so much!" she shouted, hugging him tight. Alvin chuckled and held her tightly. "I'm so glad ya liked it!" "_Liked_ it? I **LOVED** it! I can't thank you enough. I am the luckiest girl in the world." she said with a smile, pulling back to gaze into his eyes. Alvin blushed. He always got nervous when she looked at him in that way. "Anything for you, Brittany..." he murmured, leaning forward to kiss her.

-

**The End**

**I'm sorry to say, but the story is over. BUT I am making plans for a sequel. :D Keep updated!**

**Special thanks to B-MillerX for all her help, and the inspiration. 3**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own the Chipmunks, the Chipettes, Dave or the songs. But Joey, Stephanie and Mr. Gillespie are my made up characters. All events in this fic are entirely fictional.  
**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Please review and fave and all that jazz. :D **


End file.
